


【高绿】薄荷

by 和绿 (Ichigomikan)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, takamido - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigomikan/pseuds/%E5%92%8C%E7%BB%BF
Summary: 2014年写的老文，颇有点不忍直视hhhh但还是放在这里做个纪念。





	【高绿】薄荷

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年写的老文，颇有点不忍直视hhhh但还是放在这里做个纪念。

1.

高尾和成的办公室窗台上放着一盆薄荷。

它在高尾和成和绿间真太郎分手之后的第四年正式落户。

距离两人分开已经十年，曾经有人说十年后情人难免沦为朋友。

可高尾和成与绿间真太郎倒没有完全遵从这样的定律。他们从朋友变成情人，再从情人变为陌生人。

十年内，高尾和成从那个活泼开朗的少年成长为一个成熟的男人，学会了抽烟学会了喝酒，更学会了安静。他经常在烟雾缭绕中，眯着蜜色的眼看着那盆绿色的植物，思绪渐远。

薄荷，与印象中的小真很像。香气清冽的薄荷钟爱温暖的天气，外表冷傲的王牌大人实则有温软的心。

那个在高尾和成年少时期留下最美好回忆的绿间真太郎，是他曾想买一间屋子，让对方住在里面，看着对方吃自己做的菜会开心地笑着的人；是他将头搁在对方肩膀上说些让对方恼怒的话，看着那个人变红的面颊自己会带着独特尾音笑起来的人；是他想一直赖在对方身边，感从受对方身上传来好闻气息的人。

只可惜，一切都只能是想象了。

从开始交往到分手，高尾在七年间最常感受到的就是绿间身上那种薄荷般的清新。可是现在的高尾和成再也不能像年少时轻易闻到他身上的味道了。

分手四年后某一天看到那盆薄荷，他抱得很紧，像是失而复得的宝物，小心翼翼地放在窗台上。那股清淡又冷漠的香味有点像小真却又不像，那盆薄荷始终不是绿间身上的味道。

但又有什么办法，是他自己丢掉了那株只属于他的薄荷。

2.

和小真是在大学毕业后分手。原因？也没什么吧光是都为男人这一条就足矣。

两个男人在一起七年已属不易，高中三年，大学四年。

第一年。

“小真！和我在一起吧！”

“高尾你……”

“不是开玩笑哦wwww我对小真的喜欢，是那种想要和小真走一辈子的喜欢。”

“……好……”

第二年。

“小真！你还是这么可爱wwww我的小真一定永远这么可爱！”

“闭嘴高尾！”

第三年。

“小真！毕业了还是要在一起哦~那么可爱的小真只有我能看到！”

“这是当然了。还有，别再说我可爱了高尾。”

第四年。

“小真！和小真不在一个系不开心啊。”

“高尾，寝室是一间啊。”

“哎！！！！小真你是在挑逗我吧！好开心哎！” 

“高尾你还是去死吧！我不是那个意思なのだよ！”

第五年。

“真太郎，你和一个男人在一起，你知不知道意味着什么？”

“我知道，可是母亲。虽然高尾是男人，虽然他有一堆毛病，虽然我们在一起不被世俗接受。但我……我还是……不想放手。”

“真太郎，我不会支持你，因为这关系到你的前途。可是，我也不会阻止你，因为你，从来没有跟我任性过。这一次，让你任性一次吧。”

“谢谢你母亲。” 

“高尾君，你如果真的要和真太郎在一起我不会反对，可是你要想好，你和真太郎在一起，会承受多少人的闲言碎语，还有你的前途会怎么样？真太郎呢？你真的希望真太郎的前途被毁灭吗？你们现在还是学生，可出了大学走上社会，接触的人变多眼界变高，你们俩又能坚持多久？恕我直言，你……配不上真太郎。”

…… 

“小真……我是不是……拖累你了呢？”

第六年。

“你最近课很多？”

“……嗯。对不起呢小真。没时间陪你。”

“没事。注意休息。”

“小真也是哦。”

第七年。

“高尾，当初是你说在一起，现在又是你要分手。你把我当成什么。”

“对不起呢小真，但是，我们……还是分手吧。”

“.…..”

“小真，对不起。我配……”

“够了，高尾。”

“既然你没有勇气了，那么我答应。再见。”

王牌大人虽然总是傲娇爱炸毛，可是在不该优柔寡断的地方从来不曾犹豫过，关键时刻的直球就如同每次必进的三分一样，干净利落却很有力量地砸进自己的心里。

再见？是再也不见的意思？还是等待再次相逢？

当时自己是怎么回应的呢？ 好像那时候，泣不成声了吧。

“小真，要学着忘掉你了。”

高尾的学生时代，整个世界只看得见那抹绿色。

3.

大学毕业后，高尾和成也和许多人一样成了一名忙碌的上班族。

刚毕业时遇到的上司是个追求完美的人，还和宫地前辈一样是个暴脾气。自己因为没有什么工作经验过得很辛苦，每天都像在前线打仗一般，三餐不定点，要吃也是随便糊弄一下。经常只睡三个小时，靠咖啡续命，但成品还是不能让上司完全满意。

但高尾和成又怎么是会被打败的人？ 

“这个队伍里没有未尽人事的人。” 当年王牌大人是这样相信那个队伍，那样相信高尾和成。

高尾不服输地接受上司的挑剔，带着笑容忍受着上司的坏脾气。

包容他人的脾性，高尾和成绝对是做的最好的那个人。 

成功的那天终于到来。 

“小真，我有很努力地尽人事哦！”终于达成目标后，高尾伸伸懒腰一脸得意地看着手机，屏幕上是高三那届冬季杯秀德终于夺冠后，带着漂亮笑容的绿间。静静地望着屏幕，高尾似乎听到了对方用好听的声音叫着自己的名字，推一推眼镜递给自己一个满意眼神。可惜这些都没机会再出现了。

把作品交给上司时他脸上难得充斥着笑意：“恭喜你和成，好好干，你能成大事。”

高尾只是笑。

老板也会有看走眼的时候呢，他早就搞砸了一件大事。

当初，明明那么不愿意放手却还是丢下他想去找一个未来，然后再找回他。以为会更有勇气握紧他的手去面对一切，无论到底有没有真正意义上的未来。

可是，人生不是你想按你的编写而演绎的剧本。这些年他都没有联系到绿间，对方似乎有意隐藏了踪迹。

即使偶尔见到黄濑，状似不经意地提起，对方也像只耷拉了耳朵的金毛犬委屈着说：“小高尾不是我不告诉你啊！这些年我也只见过小绿间一次T^T”

“那……是不是一点都没变？”

“嗯！一点也没变！依旧听晨间占卜带着幸运物 (>^ω^<)”

一点都没变啊，高尾的嘴角淡淡地扬起。看吧，高尾和成依旧了解绿间真太郎。更准确地说高尾和成非常了解过去的绿间真太郎。

只不过刚好，绿间真太郎停在了原地。 

4.

时间如白驹过隙，一晃而过。

距离两人分手已经四年。

工作已不像大学刚毕业不久那般生涩，凭着自己的本事和性格高尾升职很快可谓顺风顺水。但他始终没有再谈恋爱，不是不想，而是无论看到谁，都会下意识地想起那个有着翠绿头发，翡翠色眼眸，害羞时会推眼镜来掩饰，被自己调戏时会炸毛，左手总是缠着绷带，带着奇奇怪怪幸运物的男人。

并且下意识地将那些人与绿间比较。

在有喜欢的类型出现时，眼前依旧是那个人的身影。 而他喜欢的类型，也被其他同事调侃：“高尾你喜欢那种有点高冷其实温柔的类型啊。”他心里一惊，却还是嘿嘿地笑着。

觉得有感觉的人都和绿间真太郎的性格有些相似，有的人甚至有和绿间同样习惯。这说明什么呢？

“很没用呢。没能忘记他，也找不到他。”自嘲地笑着，那双常年带着笑意的眸子染上些许痛苦。意识到自己这些年真的没能忘记绿间这件事，以为已经成长为成熟男人的高尾，头埋进膝盖在沙发上窝了一夜。

对不起，小真。我忘不掉，甚至希望你也忘不掉。能猜到你的生活习惯不会变，但没把握你对我的感觉有没有改变。

真是难看啊，高尾想着。

办公室的同事们最近在考虑要不要在办公室弄点花花草草，调节身心的同时又可以净化空气。“和成，午休时要不要和我们一起去花店啊！”

高尾开朗乐观的性格让同事和他之间相处很愉快，业务能力够强还有一副好皮囊好嗓音，可谓是非常具有人气。

高尾和成从不用担心身边没有人围着，但是他只想陪在一个人身边。 从年少到现在一如既往。

“好啊。能被邀请我很荣幸。”这些年高尾永远挂着自己的面具，最深处的感情永远不会让其他人看到。

来到花店，满眼都是那个人的颜色。

“和成，你想买什么？”

“其实我没养过植物哎，不懂这些。”

与年少相比退化了不少的眼睛再次被绿色填满，绿间真太郎，王牌大人，他最爱的小真。

同事们在询问老板的意见。

“放在办公室的植物啊……薄荷，绿萝，多肉都是不错的选择。”老板和善地提着意见。

薄荷？刚开始交往时，他曾经问过小真身上到底是什么味道。

“味道？你说我用的洗衣液？薄荷味。”

随后，他带着说是帅气实则作死的笑容对王牌大人说：“小真，其实你本体是隔壁天朝的那个绿箭口香糖吧wwwww”

“高尾和成！！你还是去死比较好！”

高尾和成盯着那盆薄荷，眉眼温和。

“老板，我要这盆薄荷。”

于是那盆薄荷被高尾小心地搬到办公室的窗台上，高尾给它起了一个简单粗暴的名字，叫‘小真’。

薄荷叶可以用来泡水，它的无数片叶子进了高尾的茶杯。

‘小真’开了无数次花，无数次在冬天枯萎后春天重新生长。就这样，这盆薄荷陪了他六年时光。

他抽着烟会看它，喝着酒看它，休息间隙会看它。

它也在无数次轮回中看着他。

5.

某一个夏日，高尾摘下几片薄荷叶子准备泡茶，看着他的‘小真’一副不情不愿舍不得自己的叶子被扯掉的样子，眼前又出现了那个人的模样。

又是六年过去了，现在的他怎么样了呢？

前几天遇到了赤司。

那个气场仍然强大的男人只笑着说了两句话：“真太郎还在等你。他这十年都没和其他人交往。” 临走时递给了高尾一张纸条。

高尾在听了赤司的话后灵活的大脑便停止运转。绿间不会改变习惯，也没改变对高尾的喜欢。

摸着“小真”的叶片，高尾的眼里有浓烈的冲动。

很想他，好想见他。

“老板！那位要和我们合作的公司代表来了。” 六年里，他已经成了这个公司最高的领导人，他已经有资格和那个人在一起了。

“小真你也是这样想的吧？” 他的‘小真’在他的手指拨弄下，轻轻地摆了摆叶子仿佛给了他回答。

高尾和成露出好看的笑容，像可以消融冰雪的阳光。如同年少时那个在夕阳下笑着骑板车，唱着歌，感觉到绿间真太郎身上的薄荷气息随风飘荡的高尾和成。他似乎还是他，却又不再是他。

现在的他不用再担心他人的眼光，不用再觉得自己只能跟在绿间身后做他的影子，现在的他可以和心爱的人并肩而行。

他会去找他的小真，他要他的小真回来。

“好，请他进来。顺便，同谈好后你就回去休息吧”

“哎！老板你谈完合同就走了吗？”

“嗯，我要追媳妇去了wwww”手伸进衣袋将那张写着绿间住所的纸条紧紧攥住。

“加油啊老板！”女秘书用鼓励的眼神给他打了气，踏着轻快的脚步去迎接客户。

我的小真，再次遇见你，我不会放手。

高尾听着一阵脚步声越来越近。

莫名有点耳熟。

“你好，高尾先生。我是绿间真太郎。” 高尾抬头，怔怔地看着那个人。依旧是原来的模样，却又有哪里不太一样。不过那个人的眼神和以前一样，就够了。

“请坐绿间先生。” 好久不见了小真。

绿间坐下时，身上的气息钻进高尾的鼻腔。这才是真正的薄荷味道啊。

‘小真’你知道吗？小真回来了哦，不会再放手了。

也许我也该谢谢你。

因为你曾经说过：“愿与你再次相逢。”

\-----END-----

**Author's Note:**

> 薄荷的某一种花语：愿与你再次相逢。


End file.
